Ranks and Kisses
by Tenshuki
Summary: How do Natsuki and Nao figure out who's the best kisser? Kissing all the girl's in the school and getting rated, of course! Who will win? Who's the tie breaker? Will Mai EVER be kissed? Why am I asking you all this? R&R to be kissed! An Interactive Fic!
1. Set Up

**Me: -**smirking**-**

**Nao: Shu just found out two of her younger friends are bi too**

**Me: I have to visit more often…**

**Mai: -**smacks me**- BAKA!**

**Natsuki: Can I come, too?**

**Nao: -**gapes**- **

**Me: Oh my life is good again…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 **- Set Up **

* * *

Blue and red slay under tree, enjoying their time skipping class before lunch. As long as the lion stayed in its pen and didn't come roar at them, they might actually be able to end this day on a happy note. Nao shifted in her spot and rolled on her side, looking to her friend, "Mutt, you think I'm a good kisser?" she asked out of the blue.

"What the hell, Spider?" Natsuki asked, scoffing and sitting up. She looked down at the earnest girl and shook her head shrugging, "I dunno, I've never kissed you before." she said. Nao nodded in agreement and stared off into space, as did Natsuki. Another breeze blew by, making Natsuki blink quickly and interrupt her curious thoughts, "You uh, think I'm a good kisser?"

"Let's test it out!" Nao said excitedly. She wanted to be a good kisser! Than she could get all the girls in the world and become a famous anime star in Japan and America, play the villain, get the girl, but lose her to the psycho. Normal plot base.

She sat up and moved closer to Natsuki, grinning like an idiot. Natsuki blushed and glared at her friend, "What you want us to kiss each other?" she asked.

Nao made a horrified face and shook her head, her red locks flailing about. "No! I mean we have a contest: Who ever can get the most girl's to kiss them by the end of the day, wins! And she's the better kisser!"

Natsuki thought about it and agreed, but still... "But what about the person that loses? Who will she know if she's a good kisser or not?"

"I know! Every girl we kiss, we get them to write their score on our arms. Like 1-5, sorta. That way if she loses, she'll still know how good of a kisser she is. We're both pretty popular and single, shouldn't be hard. And we can only kiss a girl once. No redo's; if you screw up, that's it. And... if one of us has kissed that girl, the other can't kiss them." Nao explained the rules, holding up her fingers as she listed them off.

Nodding in agreement, Natsuki only had one problem, "No boys, either."

"Ugh, good point." Nao said, wrinkling up her nose in disgust. A few seconds later, the bell rang, signally lunch had begun. Both girls stood up and looked at each other, "Well Mutt, I only have one thing to say..." Nao said, giving Natsuki a puppy dog look and holding a hand over her heart.

"What?" Natsuki asked, rolling her eyes at Nao's over-dramatic-ness.

"I CALL MAI!!!" Nao screamed, running down the small hill and towards the lunch building that kids were flooding into.

"Oh, hell no!! She's my best friend!" Natsuki yelled after her, running to catch up.

* * *

**Me: Second one will be longer, trust me!**

**Nao: You just didn't want to write that lemon**

**Me: ... .**

**Natsuki: So then... who gets Mai?**

**Mai: I think the real question is, who gets Alyssa?**

**Me: I need a tie breaker...**

**Chie: I wanna be in this!!**

**Shizuru: Ara, me too...**

**Nina: M-Me too!**

**Mikoto: Mikoto wants in!**

**Random girls: ME TOO  
**

**Me: -**looks at readers**- You wanna be in this too? I'll so add you!! OMG perfect idea! :3  
**

**Mai: Isn't that against the rules?**

**Me: -**ignores**- Leave in a review or PM me in you wanna be in it! Cool! Oh and swing by my profile for an awesome new poll!!  
**


	2. Round 1

**Me: …what the fuck is wrong with you people?!**

**Nao: Wow… **

**Me: I KNOW! A single chapter that has absolutely no plot, less than 750 words, and only two characters and you guys send me over 50 emails from FF about THIS story alone??!!**

**Natsuki: Anything else you wanna say, Miss Crazy Ass?**

**Me: …Oh my gawd I love you guys so much…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Round 1: Sweet and Short  
**

**

* * *

**

Lunch was going full swing with everyone having fun and laughing. It was a normal school day for everyone involved with it, but suddenly everything changed when the doors to the outside opened and in came Nao and Natsuki. That day, would never be the same. The two saw all eyes on them and paused, blushes rising to their cheeks. Nao saw Mai across the room and grinned, walking forward.

Trip... Natsuki stuck her foot out and pulled it up, making Nao face plant onto the dirty tile floor. "Ladies first, Spider." she said, chuckling. She quickly moved past Nao and sat down at the table next to her best friend, "Hey Mai, I sorta need a favor." she said.

Mai nodded while rubbing Mikoto's head, "Yea sure, what is it?" she asked. She looked to her hungry little friend and kept petting her head. Mikoto loved to be touched while she was eating, something about it relaxing her and helping her keep her mind straight. That, and she always said that she only loved it when Mai did it.

"I need to kiss you." Natsuki said quickly, leaning in towards her friend and puckering her lips.

Gasping, Mai pushed her away and shook her short hair, "Hell no!" she yelled. Across the table, Tate spit our the food that was in his mouth and laughed a little too loudly, throwing his head back and holding his stomach. Mai rolled her eyes at him, "Why do I have to kiss you?!" she asked/yelled.

"Cause!" Natsuki whined, glaring at her friend. She avoiding the glare Mikoto was sending her way, and turned back to Mai, "Nao thinks she's a better kisser than me and I have to prove her wrong by kissing every girl in the school and getting ranked 1-5!"

Mai gaped at her friend and smacked her upside the head. "I'm not kissing you for a stupid game! Or Nao!" she yelled.

"That's fine, Mai." Nao said, walking by smoothly as if she hadn't just falling flat on her face a few moments ago. She slid down on the seat next to Mikoto's empty side and grinned at the girls, "I'll win, Mutt."

"Yea right, Spider!" Natsuki yelled, narrowing her eyes and holding in a grin. "I'll get the first kiss anyway!"

"Mmmmm, not so much." Nao said, raising her brows. She reached out and took Mikoto's chin, forcing the girl to look at her. Mikoto stared ahead with wide eyes and cheeks puffed out from food. "Swallow." Nao commanded. Mikoto nodded and gulped all the food down in one gulp. Nao winked at Natsuki before leaning forward and taking Mikoto's lips as her own.

Mai clenched her fists in anger as the people around them turned to watch. Nao broke away from the short and sweet kiss and grinned at the dazed cat-girl in front of her, "1-5. Rate." she said simply.

Tongue darting out to lick her lips, Mikoto looked at if she was still in a trace, "...3."

Natsuki scoffed and shook her head, "Only a 3, Nao? I could do way better than that." she said, smirking at the red head. Nao gave her that _prove it _look, so she did just that. Looking around the room, she saw Chie and Aoi coming towards the table with trays of food.

As soon as they sat down, Natsuki turned and grinned at her taller friend, "Hey Chie... wanna make out?" she asked bluntly. Nao laughed behind her, thinking it would never work and got out a pen, writing three small tally marks on her arm. Aoi glared at her and crossed her arms in protest, but did nothing.

The tall journalist sipped her soda and looked at her friend before shrugging. "Yea, sure." she said. Aoi, Mai and Nao all gaped in shock, while Mikoto finally snapped out of it and looked to watch the show. Natsuki leaned up and pressed her lips against Chie and moved them slowly, the other girl doing the same thing.

A jealous Aoi poked her friends side, making Chie gasp and lurch forward. Natsuki took advantage and dipped her tongue in for a second before pulling away and grinning, "So, 1-5, what do you think?"

Chie licked her lips and looked up in thought for a moment, "I give you a... 4, diffidently." she said, nodding and getting back to eating. Natsuki smirked at Nao and raised her brows, writing the number 4 on her arm. "Uh, what was the point of that?" Chie asked, done apologizing to Aoi.

"Her and Nao aare trying to figure out who's the better kisser by kissing every girl they can and getting rated." Mai groaned, rolling her eyes. There was no way she was going to be a part of this. Even if she had to avoid the two girls for the rest of her life, she wouldn't give in so easily. Never!

"Well I have to go kick Mutt's ass." Nao said, getting up and petting Mikoto's head. Mikoto grinned affectionately at her, making Mai pout. Nao smirked before making her way a table full of girls, turning her charm on and instantly making all the girl's there blush. And also making the near by table of boys glare at her for taking their girlfriends.

Gritting her teeth, Natsuki stood up and looked to her table, "I'm going to go pay my fan club a visit, see you in class, Mai." She said, turning in time to see Nao already leaning in to kiss a girl. She acted quickly and jumped forward, kicking Nao's ass and making her fly forward, face first, into the girl's chest. She screamed, and a muffled one came from her boobs.

Gasps resounded throughout the room as Natsuki booked it and ran out of the room, not wanting to get another detention. Running down the hall, she stopped at a room that had a picture of her on her Ducati on the glass and the words 'Natsuki Kuga Fan Club. Get your wolf on!' on it. Gawd, they had such a weird logo...

Hesitantly reaching out, she knock three times before taking a step back and waiting. After an annoyed groan from inside, a small brunette opened the door. "What do you wa-" she cut off, her eyes widening and her body freezing in shock. Natsuki took the opportunity to look inside. There was a wooden sculpture on her and people on their knees, bending down like they were praying.

Then the door was slammed in her face. After standing there for a few moments and listening to some screaming from the inside, the same brunette opened the door with a smile on her face and a group of people behind her, looking on in awe. "Yes, may we help you Kuga-sama?"

Oh gawd, she didn't want to say anything. These people were the craziest people she had ever seen. Oh gawd. Oh gawd. Shaking her head, she nodded and sucked up her pride. She wrapped her hand around the girl's neck and pulled her forward, leaning down and kissing her. The people behind them gasped loudly, some of them crying out in protest.

Natsuki held the girl there for a few more seconds before pulling away and wiping her now cherry flavored lips on her jacket sleeve, "1-5. Rate me."

"Five!" the girl instantly yelled. Natsuki grinned and wrote it on her arm. She pushed the girl out of the way and grinned at the rest of the people in the room. This would be easy to win! Nao didn't even have a fan club, and these 10 people would give her all 5's! Fifty points, piece of cake. "Alright guys. I need to win a contest to prove I'm the better kisser against Nao. So girls, line up! Guys, out of the way!" she commanded.

Groans and protests resounded from the few boys in the room, though girls glared them down and did exactly as Natsuki had told them. Down the row, girl by girl, Natsuki kissed them all and got fifty points by the end of lunch. Once the bell rang, she ran out of the room and towards her next class. But before she could round her last corner, she rammed head on into a brick wall with blonde hair.

Sitting back up and rubbing her sore forehead, Natsuki looked ahead to see the one and only Haruka sitting in front of her, doing the exact same thing. "Lion! Out of my way, I'll be late for class!" she yelled, picking herself up.

Haruka got up also and glared hard at the girl, pointing an accusing finger at her, "Well you're the one that ran into me!!So it's your malt!! And don't yell at me, you degenerate!" she yelled back, poking her finger into Natsuki shoulder.

"You're right. And I think you meant, my 'fault'" Natsuki said, shrugging her shoulders and giving Haruka a flat line look.

Nodding her head, Haruka agreed, "Don't be nice to me, Kuga!! I know what you're planning!!" she screamed, her voice obviously not being affected by being over used.

Natsuki raised her brows and chuckled, "Oh yea... then what am I planning? Nation wide panic because I won the lottery and bought all the Ducatis in Japan?" she asked mockingly.

Haruka shook her head and turned a bright pink, her anger getting the best of her, "You were planning on sweet talking your way into getting me to kiss you for that contest with Yuuki~!" Haruka clarified.

"...I wasn't gonna sweet talk you into anything. I was just gonna do this." Natsuki said, moving up and pressing her lips against Haruka's in a swift, fluid motion. The blonde stayed rooted in her spot in shock and fear. Natsuki pulled away a few seconds later and yelled, "What number just popped into your head!! GO!"

"Ahhh, 4!!" Haruka said quickly, looking around in shock as if a bomb had just gone by.

"Really? Sweet, thanks!" Natsuki said, writing her score on her arm and moving around the still shocked girl, getting to her class room before the bell rang. All the while, a poor confused Haruka stood in the hallway, wondering why she had just let Natsuki Kuga steal her first kiss.

_And also how she was going to murder the girl later. _

-- Nao's Kisses at Lunch include...

Nao smirked as she pulled away from another kiss with a girl. The poor little red head was blushing red to toe, and looked so vulnerable. Nao pecked her once more and leaned back, "So... what would that be?" she asked innocently.

"Four." the girl said instantly. She watched as Nao wrote the number down on her arm and smirked wider. The girl thanked her again and moved away, and in her place, another girl stepped forward.

Maybe you guessed it. Nao actually had girls lined up, ready to kiss her. Mikoto was going through the line and explaining the rules of it to the girls, making sure they knew that they only had one shot and that they had to rate it. All Nao had to do was it back, relax, and make out with as many girls as she wanted. Life. Is. Good. Looking up, Nao was shocked at who stood before her, "Aoi!?" she yelled.

"Shut up..." Aoi muttered, blushing and shifting her weight between her feet. Yes, she was nervous as hell. Who wouldn't be, Nao was a bit intimidating! "Look, it's to get back at Chie for kissing Natsuki. And she's standing right over there, so many it good, okay?" she asked, looking at Nao pleadingly.

"But of course, my lady." Nao agreed. She stood up for her bench and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, causing the girls in the back of the line to cry out in protest. No one else had gotten that treatment, after all. Nao smirked at the still nervous girl and kissed her, very softly and very chastely.

Aoi looked out of the corner of her eye to see Chie staring very intently at them, her glasses hiding her vivid jealous eyes with great care. Smirking at herself a bit, Aoi deepened the kiss by licking Nao's lips a bit, causing more protest from the line.

Nao broke it then, looking at Aoi and chuckling. "Well, think we put on a good show?" she asked.

Nodding, Aoi glanced to the side again, but Chie was gone. "I guess we really did... oh and thanks, Nao. I'll give you a 5." she said, watching Nao smirk and tally up the number on her arm, which was running out of space. "You winning, by any chance?" she asked.

Shrugging, Nao put her pen away and sat back down, "I dunno... haven't seen Mutt lately. She must be busy…" she muttered, starting to worry that maybe Natsuki was beating her. After everything she had done to try and prove herself better than that stupid dog, she might actually lose this. Than Mutt would be able to gloat and tease her about it as long as they were friends, which would probably be a while

Hearing the bell ringing loudly throughout the entire school, the line of girls groaned and started to dispurse, none of them really wanting to be late for a class just because of a kiss. Nao cursed under her breath and stood, walking away from Aoi without another word and making her way to her next class.

Sighing and turning to leave the room, Aoi headed for the outside. Her first time skipping a class, le gasp. She walked through the double doors in time to see Chie sitting under a familiar tree, talking to a very familiar person. What the hell? She made her way down path and up the hill, stopping near the two girls, "Hey Chie, Shizuru." she said, using her smile to hide her obvious anger and jealousy.

Both girls looked up at her. Shizuru smiled and waved, patting the grass in front of her, "Hello, Aoi-san. Would you care to join us?" she asked politely. But, Chie turned away and completely ignored the girl's existence.

Aoi frowned at sat down, forcing a smile to her face, "So, Shizuru-sama, did you hear of the bet between Natsuki and Nao? Rather, it's more of game." She said. This caught the woman's attention who was easily interested in anything Natsuki related. Seeing the glint of interest in those crimson eyes, Aoi continued, "Yea, they're trying to see who's the better kisser by kissing every girl in school, pretty much."

"And I kissed Natsuki and she kissed Nao." Chie added in, sending a glare at the girl.

Aoi huffed and crossed her arms, glaring right back. "Well maybe if you hadn't been so willing to make out with one of your friends I wouldn't have gotten so jealous!" she countered, but panicked and covered her mouth a second later.

Chie smirked slightly and raised her brows, "Jealous? So you _were_ jealous huh? Does that mean little Miss Independent has a little ol' crush on me?" she said bashfully, adding a bit of a southern tang and fluttering her eye lashes.

Aoi scoffed and narrowed her eyes, "Well yes, actually I do! But you pay more attention to those girls in the sports clubs than you do to me!" she yelled.

"Those give me something to notice." Chie stated, shrugging and laying back in the grass. "Nice long legs, down to earth attitudes, cute faces, and my **god **that one with the boobs!"

Gaping at the girl, Aoi smacked her forehead and glared as Chie held her sore forehead, "I'm in love with you and you compliment another girl's breasts?!" she yelled, once again covering her mouth in surprise.

Smirking yet again, Chie sat up and moved her hand, moving in quickly to kiss her, "Yea, I love you, too. Wait.. Where's Shizuru?" she asked.

Aoi furred her eye brows and looked around, but the Fujino was missing. She was completely gone and out of sight. Aoi laughed to herself to shook her head happily, "She's probably gone looking for Natsuki, knowing how she's head over heels in love with our little rebel."

Remaining silent, Chie simply nodded and looked around. No one else was there, either. Everyone else was in class... So that meant... "Well since we're already skipping it'll be okay if we just lay here and make out." she said loudly.

"Huh, what- AHHH?!" Aoi screamed as Chie tackled her to the ground and started to cover her in sweet loving kisses.

* * *

**Me: Alright! You guys still have time if you want to be able to kiss one of these beautiful ladies!! This is your last chance!!  
**

**Nao: BUT! Since no one wanted a sweet kiss and mostly of you said round 3-**

**Natsuki: -**groans**- Pervs…**

**Nao: -Shu had to write a filler chapter to help the plot**

**Me: Round 2: I think one person… maybe two cause A LOT said round three.**

**Nao: Plus more romance developing and new couples added every chapter!! **

**Me: Now can someone please tell me how I can make Nao kiss herself?! Cause the **_**other **_**Nao wants to kiss Nao and I'm confused as how to make them… ugh…**

**Shizuru: -**looking at Natsuki**- Maybe if I can make her jealous... -**pats my back**- Poor Shu, so much stress placed on such a young girl's shoulders…**

**Me: -**looks at her**- My bounty as endless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee**

**Natsuki: -**gapes**- **

**Shizuru: Romeo and Juliet? Quite the young charmer there… shall we discuss this over some tea?**

**Me: Yes, my star bright angel, we shall**

**Natsuki: -**gapes and glares at me**-**

**Nao: She just stole your chick!!**

**Me: -**winks**- Check out my POLL on my PROFILE and VOTE!! (hint: Mai Hime winning, followed my SP and Girlfriends. GO KANNAZUKI NO MIKO)  
**


	3. Round 2

**Me: Ahh it's late! Sorry!**

**Nao: Shu was grounded!!**

**Me: Got a 2 hour saturday detention...**

**Nao: What'd you do anyway?**

**Me: "Unethical school behavior"**

**Nao: ... -**facepalms**- Can't you wait till after school to make out with people?! **

**Me: Yea right! And maybe some of you noticed, maybe you didn't... but theres a conversation in my reviews for this. GO CHECK IT OUT!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 - **Round 2**

* * *

Natsuki sat in her class and was looking around the room. Oh no, she was not paying attention to the teacher or his lecture, she was scoping out the girl's in this class to see if they would easily give her a five or not. So far into the class she had kissed the two girls on either side of her, 9 points easy. Obviously fans of hers..

"Miss Kuga, answer the question!" The teacher yelled, throwing a piece of chalk at her. It missed, landing right in front of her on the table. Natsuki scoffed and picked it back up, throwing it back at his and hitting him square in the forehead.

The class broke into laughter, making the older man twitch in anger. "Fine then, Psyche, would you please answer the question?" he asked politely to a girl sitting in the front row.

She looked up and raised her brows at him, putting away her phone that was hidden under her table. Natsuki surveyed her face, her body, and her lips. Oh so very kissable... The girl quickly looked over the math question on the board and smirked to herself, "F(g) = 1.345/6x²." she said proudly. Some students in the room started whisper as other cooed. Smarter people are always so popular, must be a burden, huh?

The man grinned at her and looked across the room, glaring at Natsuki once again who glared right back and flipped him off under the table, "There, Miss Kuga, was that so hard?" he asked. Getting no answer, he looked around and spotted another one of his students, "Kara, would you like to do the next one?"

The girl near the window made no movement. Her head was down on the table on her crossed arms and her hair blocked out the view of her face. The boy beside her poked her head with a pencil and got a slight snore in response, "Uhhh... she's asleep, Sir..." he said, laughing to himself.

"Lord help us..." the man muttered, face palming. He picked up the piece of chalk from the floor and threw it at the girl, "Kara! Wake the fuck up!!" he yelled, not really caring that he had just cursed.

The girl snapped awake and sat up quickly, looking around with wide eyes in a panic, "Who what?! Are we under attack?!" she asked, making the class laugh. She pouted and rubbed her head where the chalk had hit her, "Well than what do you want?"

"Do the problem on the board." The teacher said, rolling his eyes and pointing to the thing on the black board.

Kara looked over it, squinted, then shook her head, "I'd really rather not. Good night!" she said happily, laying her head back on the table.

Snapping the chalk in his hand in half, the teacher growled and took a deep breath in preparation to yell, but a small timer on his desk cut him off. He sighed in relief, as did the entire class, and grinned, "Break time!"

Instantly, kids got up out of their seats and went over to their friends, chatting and laughing the small break away. Although it was break, Natsuki stayed in her seat and lounged back, waiting. Soon enough... "Natsuki Kuga?"

Smirking and cracking an eye, Natsuki looked to see that Psyche girl standing in front of her, "Oh yea.. how may I help you, smarty?" she asked, standing up and looking the girl in the eye.

"Heard you and Yuuki were having a kissing contest. I was thinking maybe I could help you win..." she said, drifting off at the end and leaving the possibilities open. Natsuki grinned and stepped closer to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling the girl in for a kiss.

Psyche grinned into the kiss and slipped her tongue into it, running it along Natsuki's own and pulling the biker closer. The room quieted down as the heads turned to watch with great interest. Finally pulling away, Natsuki licked her lips and smirked, "Cherry?"

"Strawberry actually." Psyche explain, "By the way, 5." she said, making Natsuki smirk wider. Psyche made her exit quickly, going back to her group of friends who started asking her questions as soon as she got there. She looked over the crowd to wink at Natsuki a final time before ducking in and answering any and all questions they threw at her.

"Natsuki?" a small voice asked. Beside her stood Nina and Yukino, who were looking at her with blushes and wide eyes. Yukino stepped forward and took a deep breath, "Umm.. I heard that you had kissed Haruka?" she asked quietly.

"Hn." Natsuki said, rolling her eyes and nodding. "It's not that I wanted to, but I need the points. I can't have Nao kissing more girls than me and winning." She said.

"Wait, what?!" Nina yelled, pushing Yukino behind her and **bravely **glaring at the bluenette, "Nao's been kissing a bunch of girls, too?" she asked

Scoooooore. If Nina was mad about this, then she might go track down Nao and slow her down. Natsuki grinned at her plan and nodded, "Yup. I heard she had a line of girls kissing her upfront. And that most of them had crushes on her," she said, making Nina gasp, "And she might think about going out with the best kisser she comes across." she finished, making Nina gasp again and ball her fists up.

"You mean she'll go out with those sluts?" she whispered harshly. Natsuki raised her brows at the girl's language and watched her walk away. Yukino looked between the two girls before following after Nina, trying to calm her down.

Looking around the room, Natsuki let her eyes fall on a certain person that didn't move the entire class. Making her way across the room, she stopped and poked the sleeping girl's shoulder, "Kara."

"Yes, Natsuki-kun?" the girl asked, not even lifting her head up. Natsuki twitched at the feeling of being ignored and tried to repress her pride and the urge to smack this chick, "Get up and kiss me."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Kara asked, lifting her head up and winking at Natsuki. She stood and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and pressing their lips together without another word.

Smirking into the simple kiss, Natsuki pushed the girl against the window behind them and pushed past Kara's lips with her tongue to deepen the kiss, exploring the hot cavern. Kara moaned softly into the kiss and pulled Natsuki closer. Once again, heads turned to stare and watch. Most of the students were staring to think this would be happening a lot.

A ground of girls in the front started passing around their lip gloss.

_**DING**_

"Alright, breaks over you two!" the teacher yelled, shutting his copy of Yuri-Hime and glaring at the two girls.

Kara pulled away and licked her lips, "4..." she muttered, pushing Natsuki back enough so she could sit back in her chair and go back to sleep. Natsuki shrugged and went back to her seat, writing a 5 and a 4 on her arm. Job well done for the first 10 minutes of class.

-- **Nao's turn** _(__**wink**__)_

"Alright, break time!" the teacher yelled, pulling out her copy of Yuri-Hime and leaning back in her chair, her heels coming up on top of her desk as a full blush enveloped her chest, "MakaMaka, here I come..." she muttered

Nao looked to her side and noticed that Mikoto wasn't there. Break just started... damn she was fast. Looking around, she saw her friend standing in front of another girl near the front of the room. She got up and made her way down to the desk where that girl was doing something with a pen.

With a small click, she grinned and handed the pen back to the black haired girl, "There you go, Mikoto, all fixed!" she said happily, holding it out.

Mikoto snatched it up and clicked it over and over again, grinning widely like a kid with a new toy, "Thanks, Ren!" she said, looking to the girl with admiration. Ren blushed a bit, but noticed Nao standing off to the side and smiled at her, "Hey there, Yuuki. You winning, yet?" she asked.

"I will be after this." Nao said to her loudly, smirking at the girl and leaning down to kiss her. Ren's eyes widened, but she kissed back non the less. Mikoto stood there and pouted as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Her eyes went between Nao and Ren as they grew closer together with each passing second.

"Dude... that's so fucking hot..." a guy behind her muttered to his friend, who quickly nodded in agreement. They both continued to watch until, "Can we go to the restroom?" one of them asked.

"Sure, just don'tcome back with jizz on your pants!" the teacher said. Both boys nodded in unison and made their way out of the room.

Nao pulled away from the kiss and smirked slightly, "So then, I'm guessing you know the rules of this game?" she asked.

Ren shook her head, "I only know you and Natsuki are having some type of battle that involves every girl in this school.... there are rules? That sounds like no fun."

"Oh no, it's fun." Nao said with a wink, "But those rules aren't important, I just need to know how you would rate that kiss on a scale of one to five." she said, reaching out and taking the pen from Mikoto. Mikoto pouted further and crossed her arms over her chest; she was forgotten!

Ren yawned slightly and shrugged, "Well... I give you a 5, that's for sure." she said.

"Kay Nao, you got a five lets go." Mikoto said quickly, pulling Nao away from Ren and back to their desk. Nao looked at her and raised her brows, making Mikoto look away, "...least you got a 5..."

"You're jealous!" Nao grinned, chuckling under her breath. Mikoto blushed and looked down, nodding shyly. "Aww, Kitten! You know I gotta kiss a lot of girls today, think you can hold out till then?" she asked, pulling Mikoto into a friendly hug.

"I'll be fine it'll I see Mai!" Mikoto said happily, pulling away from the hug and skipping to a group of girls who welcomed her warmly.

Nao scoffed at how easily she was disposed of and looked across the room to see a girl standing on a chair. She was holding a large pink eraser over a smaller girl's head as she and her friend's laughed. Nao laughed to herself and wondered about how she would fit into this... the knight in shining armor that helps her maiden, or the villain that helps the bad guy be bad? Who cared, either way she was planning on getting a kiss out of it.

...Eh, she'll be the good guy this once.

"Oi!" She yelled, moving across the room quickly and wrapping her arm around the small girl's shoulders, "How dare you tease this small, innocent, kissable, young maiden!" she said proudly, pulling the girl closer to her.

"Whoa, sorry Nao." the girl on the chair said, jumping off and holding the eraser out to her friend, "Here ya go, Suki." she said, offering a small smile.

The smaller girl took back her eraser and smiled back thankfully, "Thanks Tenshi!" she said. Looking up to Nao, Suki placed a small kiss upon her cheek and blushed, "Thank you, Nao-sama, for you're help."

"That's no way to thank me!" Nao yelled, glaring at the girl who shrunk down beside her. Nao faced the girl completely and gave her a lop sided smile and pointed to her lips, "It's gotta be here."

Suki swallowed down the lump in her throat and nodded, leaning up and kissing Nao in front of all her friends. Nao placed a hand on her lower waist and held Suki's face with her other, softly kissing the fragile girl by moving her lips in sync with hers.

Nao pulled away with a content sigh and smiled at Suki. But the girl's behind Suki wore a look of shock on their faces, all except one; all but Tenshi. She was glaring at Nao like no other mother fucker. "F-Four." Suki said softly, looking up at Nao with a heavy blush.

"Thanks, Suki. Find me after school, okay?" Nao asked, bringing her attention back to the girl in front of her. Suki nodded and stepped around her, moving to the middle of the room and sitting down. Her friends followed her intent on asking some questions, all except one; all but Tenshi.

Tenshi stepped forward an glared at Nao, and them being equal height, it was easy, "What the fuck was that? You can't just kiss Suki like that! She likes you, idiot!" she whispered harshly.

Nao shrugged and wore a face on indifference, "Yea so? Lot's of girl's like me! But not you, cause you like Suki." Nao said, smiling pleasantly at her.

Blushing, Tenshi shook her head, "Just don't kiss her!"

"Okay, I'll kiss you, instead."

"Good! Wait, what?!?!"

Too late! Nao trapped her against a desk and quickly kissed her. Tenshi gasped in shock, making it easy for Nao to slip her tongue into the kiss and indulge a bit. Although this was uncomfortable, Nao was in no way shape or form a bad kisser, so... what the hell?

Tenshi wrapped her arms around Nao's neck and lifted herself on the desk behind her, wrapping her legs around Nao's waist. Nao nearly moaned at the movement, but held it in and kissed as best she could.

Near the front, two boys walked.

Then walked out, again.

_**DING**_

"Damn... Okay, everyone back to your seats!" the teacher yelled, throwing her magazine back into her drawer. The rest of the students took their seats, though one boy did have two girl's making out on top of his. The teacher stared at them and chuckled, "You two, done yet?"

Tenshi waved her hand off at her, signaling _no_, and laced her fingers through Nao's hair. The boy looked around them and gave a thumbs up to the teacher, "It's okay, I don't mind!" he said, earning a chuckle from the entire room.

Nao finally pulled away, both her and Tenshi panting. "Ok, 1 to 5... rate that kiss."

"Is... 7 an option?" Tenshi panted, pushing Nao away and jumping off the desk. She returned to her seat and tried to avoid the stares of the entire class.

"It is now..." Nao muttered, returning to her seat and writing the tally marks on her arm.

"Alright, that's enough excitement for now." the teacher said, getting up and writing a math problem on the board, "Ren, would you like to do this problem for the class?"

Ren looked up at the problem and shook her head, "I don't think I can." She said, grinning nervously.

"Ren, what's 2 + 2?"

"...5?"

* * *

**Me: And that's It!! If you know MakaMaka, you are my new best friend!  
**

**Natsuki: Special thanks to psycheczar, Demon Cat 08, renkhal, and KaraWasHere for making out with us!**

**Nao: Yea... thanks -**wink**-**

**Psycheczar: Yea that was fun! Thanks, Shu!  
**

**Me: o.o**

**Nao: o.o**

**Natsuki: o.o Shu... what the?**

**Me: ... I Dunno.. umm Can I help you?**

**Psycheczar: Yea, I was just wondering when the next chapter will be out since this one was late? -**looks around**- This place is nice. I didn't know you can have hot tubs in an Omake. Well then again theres at one with the TV show in it, so this is relatively normal I guess  
**

**Me: Tuesday still... and.. thanks?  
**

**Nao: -**whispering**- This is creepy**

**Natsuki: -**whispering**- Tell me about it...**

**Psychaczar: :D  
**

**Me: ..Well might as well make this fun!! -**glomps Psycheczar**- Someone wanted to be in mah Omake!! I feelz spezial! -**nuzzle nuzzle**- **

**Nao: Shu's lost it**

**Natsuki: Yup**

**Me: NOMNOMNOM Vote in my pole! There's a tie for third and fourth place! NOMNOMNOM  
**


	4. Round 3

**Me: LATE AGAIN!!! Sorry...**

**Nao: Not as bad as before...**

**Me: Yea.. well... night -**falls asleep**- Z Z Z Z Z**

**Psycheczar: -**walks in**-**

**Natsuki: Hey, you can't be in he-**

**Psycheczar: HIYA! -**hits her and Nao over the head with a bat**- Kay... coast is clear!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - **Round 3  
**

* * *

Hearing the bell ring, Natsuki made her way out of class and into the crowded hallway. She let off into a small hallway that no one used and leaned up against the wall. She always did this for her last period, just because she hated being stuck in crowds. They annoyed the hell out of her, and this way she could avoid them and get to class on time without having to hurt anyone.

Seeing the number of people passing by thinning out, Natsuki stepped out and started walking to her last class. On the way, she caught the eye of a cute girl walking towards her and stopped. The girl kept walking, but stopped in front of her and blushed a bit, looking at the ground and making Natsuki smirk, "How may I help you, Hikari?" Natsuki asked, lifting the girls chin and looking in her eyes.

Hikari tore away from the contact and smiled at her, "I was wondering about this kissing contest I've heard to much about. I didn't think you'd be one to give away free kisses, Natsuki. May I?" she asked, pointing to her lips and signaling that she wanted a kiss.

Natsuki nodded and cupped her face, pulling her into a slow kiss. Molding her lips against Hikari's and moving them slowly, she let her hands trail down the smaller girl's sides and gripping her hips. She needed 5's, so this had to be amazing!

Hikari wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and accepted the bluenette's tongue eagerly, pulling Natsuki closer as the kiss progressed even further. The few people walking by paid no mind to them. Natsuki was making out with a chick, it was soooo two periods ago.

Walking to the hall was nothing new to Shizuru. Seeing **her** Natsuki making out with yet another girl was! Clenching her fists at her side, she was about to interrupt the kiss until, "Fujino-san!" Nina called out, running in front of her and looking at her with wide eyes.

Shizuru looked between her and the kiss down the hall and glaring at the smaller girl and trying to move around her, "I'm sorry but I'm a little busy here Nina-san so I'll ju-"

"This'll only take a second!" Nina insisted, moving in front of her again and blocking the way, "I just need to know if you've seen Nao! I have to go kick her ass." she said.

Shizuru rose her brows at the girl and shook her head, "Can't you just fine her after school?"

"True.. yea. Thanks Fujino-san." Nina said, apologizing for holding her up and walking away.

Looking up, Shizuru saw an empty hallway and knew. She knew she had missed her chance. She knew she was late for class. She also knew she was going to kill that Hikari chick!

--

Smirking into the kiss, Natsuki cracked an eye and saw Shizuru glaring bloody fucking murder at her. It was no secret that Shizuru had a crush on her, and seeing her that pissed scared her! Yes, Natsuki was scared. Gawd, she had to end this kiss...

...but Hikari's a great kisser...

...

Fuck...

Natsuki pulled Hikari even closer, who responded by moaning slightly and pulling away. Both girls stood there panting and staring at each other because at some point they forgot you need air to breathe. Natsuki let go of Hikari and stepped away, "Um... ok. Wow. Hell, I give you an 8." she said, chuckling.

Hikari blushed and nodded, "I know I can only go up to a 5, so... 5." she said smiling. "The bells about to ring, I better go." She said, turning around and entering the class room that was _conveniently _right next to her. Natsuki nodded and turned around, walking into the class room that was _conveniently _across the hall from Hikari's and shutting the door behind her just as Shizuru looked up.

The bell rang just as she shut the door, so technically she wasn't late. Smirking at her teacher and taking her seat, she flipped open her laptop and looked up. The teacher, and most of the room, were watching her get ready, "Oh, don't mind me. Go on with class." she said cockily.

Hmm... Mai wasn't in class... Was she skipping?

The teacher nodded and stood up, "Alright. As you know your essays are due tomorrow. Now, just use this class to finish those, and if you do finish them, turn them in. Talk all you want, just don't bother me..." she said, sitting in her desk and taking out her copy of Yaoi Monthly.

Most of the students just ignored her and took out their phones or went over to their friends. Although that's what she wanted to do, Natsuki had no real friends in this house and had completely forgotten about the essay. So she might as well do it now...

Twenty minutes later, she woke up.

'_Damnit! Can't believe I fell asleep! Maybe I can get someone to help me..._' she thought, looking around and spotting a girl typing away on the laptop with amazing speed without even looking down. Amazing. Getting up, Natsuki walked over to her and sat down beside her in the empty seat, "Hey. What cha working on?" she asked.

"Bioware stuff." The girl said, not even looking up.

'_...Not my type.' _Natsuki though grimly, looking around the class once again.

"Teacher, may I go to the restroom?" a girl in the front row asked. The teacher waved her off, and after a second of confusion, she just got up and left. Damn... she was cute.

Natsuki got up and left the classroom also. Was it weird that she was following a girl in the bathroom? Yes. Yes it was. "Hey, Shyka!" she called out, jogging to catch up with her.

The girl stopped in the middle of the hall and smiled at Natsuki when she stopped in front of her, "Hey, Natsuki. Following me now, aren't you?" she asked playfully, walking down the hall again.

"..." Natsuki stayed silent, not really wanting to answer that at the moment. They walked in silence until they reached the bathroom, where Natsuki stopped her and spun her around, "Shyka, this is weird to ask, but will you kiss me?"

Shyka sighed a breath of relief and nodded, "Yea, sure. I'm just glad you didn't ask me in there," she said, pointing to the bathroom door, "that would have been nasty." she said with a large smile, making Natsuki pause for a moment.

She was a lot like Mai. Who had disappeared as soon as this was starting. Did Nao get her? Damn.. Mai was so nice she'd give either one of them a five. Was Nao beating her? _'Damn... I need to get more points!' _She thought. No more wasting time. Stepping forward, she kissed Shyka softly, slipping her arms around her lower and pulling the girl closer to her.

Shyka smiled into the kiss and cupped Natsuki's face in her hands, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Natsuki stepped forward and pushed her against the wall behind them and slipped her thigh between Shyka's legs which made the girl gasp and release her face, allowing the bluenette to lock her hands over her head.

It was getting harder and harder to control herself in these kisses because they kept getting hotter and hotter. The more she wanted a 5, the more effort she was putting into each kiss, no matter who it was with. Their breathing got heavier and heavier, until Shyka moaned again.

Breaking away, Natsuki took a few steps back and tried to catch her breath. Shyka leaned back against the wall and let her head fall against it as she stood there panting. "Damn... 5?" she said, ending it as if it was a question.

Natsuki nodded and took a last huge breathe, "Thanks. Come on, let's head back to class." She said, holding out her hand. Shyka nodded and took it, and the two of them walked back to the noisy classroom together. _'Damnit, I forgot to go to the bathroom...'_ Shyka though as soon as she was back in the room.

--

After class, Natsuki paused to look back for a moment. Behind her, still typing away, was that Bio chick from before. The hell...? Time to get her away from all that work and have some fun...

"Hey, Revalis!" she shouted, waving to the girl. She stepped to the back of the room and stopped in front of the girl that was just now getting up.

..And apparently was taller than her. Still trying to be a charmer, she grinned at the girl only an inch taller than her and licked her own lips, "Listen, I need you to kiss me."

"I'd rather not have my parents up my ass for making out with a girl again, thanks." she said, glaring at Natsuki.

"Whoa, look around you." Natsuki tried to reason. School was over and she damn well needed to make out with this chick! "No ones here, and if someone comes it doesn't matter, I'll scare 'em straight before they think of telling. So come on; it's me, let's do it."

Seeming to agree (and after a quick survey of the room) she nodded and allowed Natsuki to take initiative. And the bluenette did just that. Natsuki hopped up on the empty desk beside her and grabbed a hold of Revalis's waist, pulling the girl between her legs and locking her ankles behind her. "Let's make this a quicky, shall we?" she asked.

For a moment, Revalis seemed to panic, so Natsuki quickly kissed her and put a hand behind the girl's neck to hold her down. _'God I hope she didn't think I was talking about a sex quicky...'_ Natsuki thought as her tongue plunged into the girl's mouth with skill.

Revalis quickly relaxed into the kiss and loosely draped her arms over Natsuki's shoulders; enjoy the simplicity of it all was easy. The biker girl smirked a bit and pulled Revalis closer, letting her hands grab the girl's ass. Revalis sighed contently and moved as close to the desk as possible without tipping it over, trying to get closer to Natsuki. She tightened her hold on the bluenette's neck only to be disappointed when Natsuki broke the kiss.

But Natsuki had other plans. She held onto Revalis with one hand while the other trailed to her front and started running up and down her thigh, slowly, while her mouth placed feather kisses along the girl's neck. _'Need a five. Need a five. Need a five.'_ she repeated in her head like a mantra while her kisses trailed lower and lower to Revalis's collar bone.

Revalis groaned and let her head roll back; she was about to say _those three little words_ unti-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"Fuck!" Natsuki yelled, _**BEEP **_checking her _**BEEP **_watch and pushing a _**BEEP **_small button to stop the _**BEEP**_ beeping. She looked up at a kind of pissed Revalis and sighed, "I have to go meet Nao... damn I really don't want to!"

"And I was about to say 'let's do it'!" Revalis complained, grabbing her bag and barging out of the door.

"No wait! Ahh damnit..." Natsuki grumbled, "This better be worth it Nao...". Natsuki left out the same door and went outside to meet with Nao so that they could compare scores.

-- **Nao~~ ;3**

Nao was sitting in math class just as it was about to end. Her teacher was sitting up in the front of the class, not really doing anything, and was ignoring them all.

"Nao, how bout her?" Mikoto asked, pointing to a red head in the front row. "You can kiss her, than kiss me, and get 10 points!" she said happily with a large grin.

"...You know if I kiss you, I'll lose 5 points." Nao said, looking across the room to the red head, "She seems familiar..." she said.

Mikoto cocked her head to the side and nodded. She had red hair, a small cute face, lime eye- holy shit it was another Nao! "I call dibs!" she yelled.

"Hell no!" Nao yelled, jumping over the table and running to the front. She stopped in front of her and grinned at her look alike, "Hey I'm Nao Yuuki."

"Oh hi, I'm Nao Zhang." The other Nao said, stopping her fun with the math problem to look up at Nao and grin back.

A/N (...to avoid in inevitable confusion that will come from this, Nao Zhang will be bolded cause I'd rather not put Zhang after every other Nao. ...I confused myself. FUCK YOU **NAO**!!)

Nao stopped and stood up straight in front of the desk, "Hey, how about we share a little kiss? I've never been so attracted to such a beautiful girl." She said, giving **Nao **a wink.

"I heard you're pretty popular. I just transferred, so it might be good to make out with such a hottie like yourself." **Nao** grinned, hopping up on the desk and moving closer to the other red head, wrapping her arms around Nao's shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss.

Nao pulled **Nao **closer to her and deepened the kiss while **Nao **wrapped her legs around Nao's waist. Nao moaned into the kiss because of the skill that **Nao** had. It was almost like kissing herself.

A crowd slowly started to build around them. Nao was kissing herself. It was like the ultimate yuri-fan dream.

**Nao** finally broke away from Nao and grinned at Nao, who was grinning back at** Nao**. "I'll give you a 5 Nao." **Nao** said. Nao raised her brows at **Nao **and asked, "Nao, how'd you know there was a bet?"

**Nao **smirked back at Nao and grinned, "Everyone ones talking about it."

"Nao-sama!" one girl yelled. Both Nao's turned to look at her, but she grabbed **Nao's **hand and dragged the girl off, while the others cooed about how amazing the new girl was for being able to kiss Nao.

A/N (Hope I made that as confusing for you as it was for me... :])

Nao shrugged and pushed past the girls standing around them that were trying to plug their nose bleeds, and sat back down next to a glaring Mikoto. "Eh, she wasn't that good of a kisser." she said rolling her eyes.

Sitting back in her chair and pouting, Mikoto just scoffed, "Mhmm, that's why you made out with her three times as long as you did with me!" she said accusingly.

"Really, it was that long?" Nao asked. Thinking back... it didn't seem to take that long. "Well I guess it could have been that long. There was when she undid her shirt, when I nearly jumped up on the table and straddled her, or when that other chick joined in. But whatever, no details needed. A/N (you hate me, don't you? ;])

**BIIIIIIIING**

Hearing the bell ring and knowing that class was over, the students filed out of the room and to their next class. Mikoto and Nao had the same class next, so they went together. But they were being followed...

Arriving in Science class, and finding the teacher was already asleep and probably wasn't going to get up anytime soon, they shrugged and were about to take their seats, but a hand from the hall pulled Nao back into the hall, "Nao!"

"Ahhh!" Nao yelled, staring wide eyed at the girl that had pulled her back into the empty space, "Suki, what the hell?! That scared me!" she yelled.

Suki blushed and pouted, "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted another kiss..." she whispered, bowing her head and letting her entire face erupt in a bright red blush.

Holding in a smirk, Nao lifted Suki's face with her hand and claimed the girl's lips in a quick kiss again. Suki smiled happily and tried to pull Nao closer, but the red head pulled away and grinned at her, moving into the classroom again and closing the door in front of her.

She went to her seat and sat down, grinning a bit. Mikoto narrowed her eyes at the sight, "You're never that happy, who'd you kiss?" she asked. Her Nao was kissing other girls... without her knowing...

"Suki."

"You've already kissed her."

"What's your point?"

"It's the rules, Nao! If you kiss the same girl twice, you lose those points!"

"...Fuuuuuuck!" Nao yelled, pounding her fists into her own skull and slamming her head on the table. "I need to get those points back!" she yelled.

_**BIIIIIIING**_

Hearing the late bell, Nao knew the class was full of pretty, kissable girls. Looking to her right, Nao grinned at her luck that there was a pretty girl right next to her. Which kind of pissed off Mikoto. "Hey, Daka. I need points, so make out with me!" she said loudly.

Daka looked at her, looked to the sleeping teacher in the front of the room, then back at her before nodding. "Sure." she said simply, making a move to get up. But Nao had her mind set on a five and quickly got up and jumped on her, straddling her in her chair. "Hey, what are you doi-" Daka tried to ask, but was cut off by Nao's lips.

Nao tightened the hold her hips had on the girl and kissed her hard with everything she had. Daka grabbed Nao's hair and pulled her back, breaking the kiss and making Nao cry out. "No, no, no!" she yelled, glaring at Nao. She let go of the girl's hair and smiled softly, licking her bruised lips. "If you want a good kiss, just go slow. Softly." she said, grinning a bit.

Nao pouted and rubbed her head, but nodded and relaxed in her 'seat'. Daka cupped Nao's face and kissed her softly, their lips molding together as if it were nothing. Both of them now relaxed, Nao wrapped her arms around Daka's neck and pulled her closer, while the girl rested her hands on Nao's waist.

Nao knew Daka was everyone else did. A funny, but short witted girl that was easy as hell to distract and had never had any kind of partner. Fuck were they wrong. This Daka was experienced and was a good kisser. Soft and gentle... maybe she should try it.

Nao loosened her hold on the girl, making Daka smile a bit. Feeling Nao licking her bottom lip, Daka opened her own and let her tongue slip out and wrestle with Nao's.

Gaining control of the kiss, Nao pulled Daka a bit closer and smiled. Kissing softly was nice...

Until the person you're kissing breaks it off suddenly! Daka pushed her away with wide eyes and pointed to the window will where a small yellow bird sat, "Look!" she whispered.

Nao turned, saw the bird, and looked back with a flat line look on her face, "You broke the kiss, to show me a bird that comes to this classroom every day?" she asked.

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh and, 5, by the way." Daka said, smiling nervously and scratching the back of her head.

Nao got up and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. _'Never... again....'_ she thought, returning to her seat and a grinning Mikoto. "You made out with the idiot!" she said, laughing.

Glaring at her, Nao was about to retort, but the bell rang. Damn... her kisses were long that day! They took a lot of time. Oh well... time to go meet Natsuki and win this bitch!

* * *

_aparently **FAMOUS OMAKE**_

**Me: Z Z Z Z Z Z**

**Psycheczar: Is she dead?**

**Tenshi: No, I think she's asleep…**

**Psycheczar: Are we here… permanently?**

**Tenshi: If we are, I'm making full use of that hot tub, the grill, the jumping castle, and the smores kit!**

**Me: -**sits up**- MY SMOREZ!!**

**Them: o.o**

**Me: o.o**

...

**Me: I forgot to lock the door again, huh?**

**Tenshi: -**nods**-**

**Me: … -**facepalms**- Well… whatever. You guys seemed to enjoy the kisses, yes?**

**Tenshi: YES!**

**Psycheczar: You know my answer**

**Me: Yea, got that through the French kiss you gave me last time -**smirks**-  
**

**Tenshi: o.o**

**Psycheczar: -**blushes**-  
**

**Me: By the way, is another out of the question?**

**Psycheczar: -**pushes me away**- YES! -**glares**-**

**Me: Just wondering… (^3^) kisses, yes?**

**Tenshi: (^3^) Kay**

**Psycheczar: .....Wait, I change my mind! I want a kiss too now!**

**Me: -**pushes her in the closet**- TOO LATE!! **

**Tenshi: Damn... no kisses for her!**

**Me: ..... -**thinks about it- **...........** -goes in the closet too- **(^3^)**

**

* * *

**

Daka = Dakadakara

Shyka = lone princess19

Suki = ... my filler character for everything

Revalis = (should be obvious) RevalisPyross

Nao Zhang = Nao-Sama

Hikari = Ascoeur

**STICK AROUND TO SEE WHO WINS o.o**


	5. I thought it was over?

**Me: Haha! I decided to update when I stopped getting reviews… which was today**

**Psyche: That's mean, Shu!**

**Nao: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY?**

**Me: -**chuckling**- I keep her around cause it's funny**

**Natsuki: You keep her around cause she's cute -**glares**-**

**Me: …THAT TOO! This one seems more dramatic… blahh ENJOY!**

**Psyche: Who wins, Shu? –**smirks**-**

**Me: -**whispers in her ear so YOU don't hear**-**

**Nao: Hey! No one's supposed to know!**

**Me: Well like Natsuki said, she's cute!**

**

* * *

**

Final Chapter - **I thought it was over...?**

**

* * *

**

Nao walked down the hall nervously, trying to find a girl that neither her nor Natsuki had kissed. She could tell because come were wearing 'I kissed Nao' buttons (source unknown), and the others were wearing 'I kissed a wolf shirts'. No doubt it was Natsuki's fan club behind it, and they must have been making some profit off that. _'I bet I could steal her underwear and auction it off...'_ Nao thought, reaching the outside and turning off to go behind the building where she was meeting Natsuki.

Nearing the corner, Nao heard voices and stopped, clinging to the wall as to not be seen. But she could only here bits and pieces… sounded familiar

"...sure, Natsuki?"

"Of course! Listen Nina... likes... so don't get... okay?"

'_Why is Natsuki talking with Nina? She knows that I like Nina...'_ Nao thought, looking around the corner for a second and seeing Nina and Natsuki standing a little too close for her liking. She glared at her friend for even having a thought about touching her Nina.

"Natsuki... I don't trust... Nao because of... her."

"Yea... what you mean. My feelings... are still so... I'm sure you know."

"Yea, I do. But what I... is why you... this."

"It's a pride thing."

'_Who's feelings for who are they talking about?' _Nao thought, completely confused as to why her best friend and her crush were having this conversation in the first place!

"... I don't understand,,, has been pissing... you know. Feelings... we both know how..."

"...This is true. I know everything-wha why... you..."

"Cause it's... confusing!"

"Come here... It'll be ok... you're my... so my feelings for you... okay?"

Nao heard a sniff, and looked over the corner again. Nina was grasping Natsuki's shirt while the taller bluenette had her arms wrapped around Nina in a tight hug. Both their heads were down, eyes closed, while Natsuki was whispering something directly into Nina's ear.

"Ara... well isn't that annoying?" Shizuru asked, standing right in the middle of the opening to watch the scene.

Nao gasped and pulled her off to the side and out of sight, but Shizuru pulled back and made them both step into sight. Nao glared at her and snatched her hand back, "What the hell is wrong with you, Fujino?" she whispered harshly.

Shizuru smiled at her and pointed to the where their 'friends' were. "Spying like you. So as I interpreted that, Natsuki has confused feelings and Nina is doubtful of hers, which are either for Natsuki or someone else. Is that what you got, too, Yuuki-san?"

Shivering at the ever creepy smile, Nao shook her head and pouted, "Like Nina would ever have feelings for that Mutt."

"Yukki-san is jealous?" Shizuru asked, tilting her head and grinned at the frustrated red head.

"Yea right!" Nao yelled, stepping closer to the girl in front of her, "I could kiss you right now, get the points, and feel no remorse and hurting Nina or Natsuki or anyone else!" Nao yelled again, only louder this time. She grabbed Shizuru and spun her into the darkness of the shadow, not to be seen and getting ready to kiss her.

"What was that?" Natsuki asked, looking up. Nina had already seen Nao standing there and had already had her anger flare a thousand fold. She was done being sorry and weak and tired of crying. She was taking action.

She moved her arms up and wrapped them around Natsuki's neck, bringing the bluenette down for a sudden kiss. Her mind spinning, Natsuki didn't what to do _except_ kiss back. Her score was dominating her mind as her arms wrapped around Nina's waist, and deepened the kiss.

Nao clenched her fists at the sight and looked to Shizuru, who simply nodded at her. Nao glared at her best friend once more before moving forward and kissing Shizuru as hard as she could.

Breaking away from her kiss, Natsuki shook her head and held Nina away at arms length, "What- What- What are you doing?" she yelled. Cowering away, Nina gulped and shut her eyes tight in fear. Natsuki sighed and put a hand on the girl's head and started petting it, "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just... why would you kiss me?"

"I want Nao to lose." Nina said, starting to relax. She smiled up at Natsuki and winked, "I give you a five, now go make sure that you don't lose." She said confidently.

"You're bi-polar, aren't you?" Natsuki asked, grinning back at the girl and chuckling, making Nina laugh along with her.

"Oi, Mutt!"

Both bluenette's looked to see Nao coming there way, and trailing behind her was a guilty looking Shizuru. Natsuki smirked at her with pride, "Ready to lose, Spider?" she asked, glaring at the red head.

Nao glared back, her own smirk rising, "Maybe you've forgotten how awesome of a kisser I am. Besides, a little last minute help never hurt." she said with a sneer. Shizuru and Nina flinched, remember what they had just done out of their jealousy.

Natsuki (totally not getting it) just nodded and held out her arm, "Let's count it up!

"Mutt, you forgot to carry the three!"

"What three? I thought it was a one!"

"Anyone have a calculator?"

"Wait, I got it right this time~!"

"Finally!"

"Oh... fuck damn we tied!" Natsuki yelled in anger, glaring at the red head in front of her, "I got 354 points."

"Ugh, so did I!" Nao yelled, falling back into the gravel in defeat. "We need a tie breaker."

Nodding, Natsuki agreed and looked to Shizuru. But the wine eyes girl stepped back and shook her head, pointing to Nao. Oh yes, this pissed Natsuki off to no end. Nao had kissed.. oh she's so dead! "Na-"

"Hey wait!" screamed, running over to them with Mikoto hot on her tail. The two stopped and panted for a bit, trying to catch their breath. Well Mai did, Mikoto was used to this type of exercise. Mai stood straight and looked to her friend with a smile, "Is it over?"

"We tied." Nao deadpanned, not even opening her eyes from her spot on the ground. Natsuki, who was sitting next to her, just sighed in anger.

Mikoto brightened with an idea then, which was soon to raise all hell, "Mai can be the tie breaker!"

Nao shot up, as did Natsuki and looked at each other, then to the fearful Mai. The busty girl took a step back with wide eyes and put her arms out in front of her, "Guys, don't do it. I don't want any part in this please no don't ah shit-AHHH!" she screamed as Natsuki and Nao pounced on her at the same time.

Shizuru wasted no time in pulling Natsuki off the girl and glaring at her, "Natsuki, have some self control! Ara, Mai doesn't want to be kissed." She tried to reason; meanwhile Mikoto and Nina were pulling Nao off of Mai. Natsuki broke away from her hold and glared at her crush.

"Ok! I will choose who I kiss!" Mai yelled, getting off the dirt. She put Nao and Natsuki next to each other and told them to close their eyes. Now there was only one thing to do... Leaning forward, she got ready for her kiss with Nao. Oh, but too bad some chick pushed her down!

Angel pushed the busty girl down and kissed Nao herself. Nao, thinking it was Mai and keeping her eyes closed, leaned into the kiss and gave it her all. Mikoto helped the shocked Mai up as all four other girls watched the kiss progress.

Nao broke away and turned to Natsuki with a smirk, "Ha! I win~! Mai kissed me!" she yelled, striking a pose.

"...Nao. I didn't kiss you..." Mai muttered, watching the girl that had kissed Nao get her attention.

Looking to the girl with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, Nao could only say, "Who the fuck are you?"

The girl grinned and shook Nao's hand, "I'm Angel Kruger!"

"Hey, that's sounds like my name!" Natsuki said, grinning a bit at the girl. Mai and Shizuru rolled their eyes at her and her simple mind.

"Anyway," Angel started, "I heard that you were having a kissing contest. Hope I didn't miss my chance to help, but anyway, I give you a 5! Thanks for that!" she said happily, before waving a leaving. Mikoto followed the girl for some reason, something about 'another chick stealing her Nao's kisses away' or something. Or something.

Nao slowly let whatever had just happened sink in until it finally clicked in her mind, "Holy shit, I WIN! I win! I win!"

"Not yet, Spider!" Natsuki yelled. She grabbed Mai by the shoulders and pulled her down for a kiss. Mai couldn't help but role her eyes, but kissed back non the less. Natsuki broke the kiss slowly and pecked Mai once more bfore leaning back and grinning, "Well? How was that?"

"A perfect 5..." Mai muttered, reaching up and touching her still heated lips. But before Natsuki could celebrate, "But you forced it. So 4."

"Haha! I still win!" Nao yelled, jumping up and down to celebrate, "Yea! Now Mutt has to do whatever I say!"

"That wasn't in the agreement!" Natsuki said, glaring at her friend.

Nao stuck her tongue out at the girl and shrugged, "I added it myself in 6th period. Now let's go shopping, Mutt! There's a pet store close to here!" Nao said happily, big plans already in her mind.

* * *

"Spider... this is embarrassing..." Natsuki muttered, stopping to pull at the spiked collar around her neck. Yes, she was on her hands and knees and was walking around the school yard with a leash on that Nao was currently holding.

Nao jerked the leash back and smirked when Natsuki yelped, "You lost Mutt, and this is the price! Now bark!"

"Woof." Natsuki deadpanned with no emotion at all, making Nao whip the leash again, "Hey, that hurts! The spikes poke me!" she yelled.

"Do it with emotion! You're a Mutt, remember?" Nao asked, snapping the leash again as if it was a whip.

Natsuki winced and started to wonder if the spikes poking her would make it look like a bunch of hickeys... "Woof! Woof!" she barked, faking happiness and even sticking her tongue out and panting.

Smirking, Nao went up and pet Natsuki's head. "Good Mutt. You get a five minute break." She said.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and got up, walking away from Nao without another word. Holy fuck this was gonna be a long month... the only good part was that her fan club had grown ten fold and kept growing now that she was allowed to lick girls cheeks and they thought it was cute.

Bad side? Yes, Nao was now the over lord and supreme kisser of the school. She had her own fan club and had complete control over everything Natsuki did for the next mont-

"You're break's up, Mutt!"

"That was barely thirty seconds! I didn't even have time to finish my monologue!"

"You're what?"

". . . Nothing!" Natsuki yelled, making her way back over to Nao. Nao was waiting for her with her arms crosses and her foot tapping. Natsuki glared at her and picked up the leash, putting it in Nao's awaiting hand. "There; happy?"

"Yes! And there's nothing you can do about it! Cause I'm the best kisser in the school!" Nao said with pride flowing from every pore in her body.

Natsuki raised her brows and smirked. "Spider!"

"What?" Nao asked, turning to look at her. Natsuki grabbed her face just in time and kissed her right then and there. Nao gasped and tried to push her away, but tripped over herself and fell over. Grinning at her luck, Natsuki jumped on the girl and straddled her on the ground.

Nao was about to protest, but Natsuki cut her off with another quick kiss.

Off in the distance, Nina and Shizuru stood side by side watching the scene play out. Nina sighed at the sight and crossed her arms, "So... now what?"

"Ara, since they're busy, would Nina-san accompany me on a date this Saturday night?" Shizuru asked, looking at the girl from the corner of her eye.

Nina blushed a scarlet red and gulped, "Uhhh, s-sure, Fujino-san."

"'Zuru!" Natsuki yelled, running over to the two girls with a wide smirk on her face.

"Ara, what brings you here, Nat-mfgh!" Shizuru said, but was stopped when Natsuki trapped her in a lip lock. Natsuki broke away and grinned, "I've been wanting to do that for a while. And since that stupid thing is over, now I can! Shizuru, will you go out with me?" she asked hopefully.

Shizuru smiled a bit, but shook her head, "I have already planned a date with Nina-san." She said, making Nina blush yet again.

Natsuki gaped at them and started sputtering. She got shot down? What the fuck? "Let's go Mutt. You've been a naughty, naughty puppy!" Nao yelled as she came up behind Natsuki and started dragging the girl away by her leash.

"Wait wait wait! I got shot down! Something's wrong here! Who's making all this happen? I'm supposed to be with Shizuru! What the hell is going on? Nao, you're not dating anyone, right?" she asked hopefully, stopping Nao.

"Huh?" Nao asked. "Oh, yea! Well duh, I'm going out with Mikoto. She gets crazy jealous, so it's cute. I asked her out this morning."

"Oh, what the fuck?"

* * *

**Natsuki: That's the first time i've been single for an entire fic!**

**Me: I know! It's funny!**

**Nao: Agreed!**

**...**

**...**

**Nao: Where's that other chick?**

**Me: Psyche? I had to fire her... flirts with me too much. Got a little annoying**

**Natsuki: I thought you loved when girls flirt with you**

**Me: I do... so much...  
**

**Nao: She's way too old for you!**

**Natsuki: Like that matters to Shu!**

**Psyche: Sorry I'm late!**

**Me: Psyche, you're fired. Tenshi, you're in**

**Tenshi: YES!**

**Psyche: -**gaping at me**- What?  
**


End file.
